villains_wikifandomcom-20200223-history
Jedah (Fire Emblem)
Jedah is a major antagonist in Fire Emblem Gaiden and its remake, Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Profile Jedah is a priest of the Duma Faithful who came in dispute with the High Priest Halcyon and banished him, gaining control over the church. He is the father of Marla, Hestia and Sonya until he used them (except for Sonya) as sacrifices to Duma to turn them into witches. He also serves as adviser to Emperor Rudolf. As his unearthly appearance suggests, he wields immensely powerful magic. Once Rudolf uses Falchion]] to seal Mila's powers, Jedah takes her away to Duma Tower. As Celica leaves the island of Novis to seek Mila, Jedah privately reassures him that he will deliver Celica to him without fail. When Celica and her army pass through the Dead Man's Mire on the way to Duma Tower, Jedah contacts her in secret. Jedah explains that Mila and Duma will eventually go insane and destroy Valentia, and he offers to return Mila to Zofia if Celica sacrifices her soul to Duma. If she does so, Duma will be cured of his madness and Mila will be returned to Zofia, saving both kingdoms and preventing Alm from fighting further. Celica notes that she has no reason to believe him, but Jedah says he will await her response atop Duma Tower. Jedah meets Celica again at the Swamps of Duma, whom explains that she will not make a decision until she meets with Mila. Jedah attempts to kill the rest of her army because Celica's life is the only one he needs, though he ultimately returns to Duma Tower. Jedah can also at this time reunite with Sonya, who vows revenge on him for what he did to her sisters. Once Celica reaches Jedah on Duma Tower, he reveals that Mila sealed herself and the Valentian Falchion away. With nothing left to stop Duma, Jedah once again requests that Celica sacrifice her soul. Despite Celica's comrades trying to convince her to not do so, Jedah warps Celica's army to below Duma Tower and allows Celica to watch Alm suffer while he prepares for the sacrifice. After Alm kills Rudolf, Jedah tells Celica that Alm is going to slay Duma next, which would be a suicide errand without the Falchion. Celica, not wanting Alm to continue suffering, agrees to voluntarily offer her soul to Duma in exchange for Alm's safety. Satisfied, Jedah leads Celica to the underground catacombs of Duma Tower to prepare to sacrifice her. Once Alm reaches Duma Tower, Jedah thanks him for disposing of Rudolf and allows him to converse with Celica one last time. Shortly after that, Celica asks Jedah to release Mila from her seal once the preparations for Celica's sacrifice are complete, but Jedah reveals that doing so is beyond his power and abilities, and reminds Celica that Mila sealed Falchion herself and that normal people have no say in the matter. Celica is furious that Jedah lied to her, but he merely tells her to blame Mila for abandoning the Zofians. Jedah then destroy's Mila's body, leaving only her head remaining the Falchion still impaled on it. After that, despite Celica's struggles, Jedah then summons Duma's eyeball to have Duma devour her soul. With Celica now reborn as a mindless and soulless witch, Jedah sends her, Mila's remaining head, and Falchion to the depths into the Royal Vault. When later Alm encounters Celica and Falchion, Jedah chooses to watch them fight to he death for his amusement. To Jedah's shock and horror, however, Alm is instructed by Mila's spirit to unseal Falchion, forcing Jedah to retreat. Alm then uses the Falchion to kill Celica, but Mila then revives her and removes Duma's control on Celica. When Alm's army (along with the recently revived Celica) arrives to save Celica's army, Jedah stands against them to protect Duma, as he believes that Valentia cannot sustain itself without the gods. Jedah fights the two armies alongside his two older daughters, Marla and Hestia, and his lord Duma, but is slain with his last thoughts being concern for Duma. Personality Jedah is a fanatic who wholeheartedly believes in causing war, seeing it as the very thing Duma seems to treasure most. Wanting war with Zofia and Mila, Jedah had Halcyon banished with apparently no remorse. Jedah possesses a manipulative streak offering to spare Alm if Celica offered herself as a sacrifice to Duma, even admitting to Celica that he lied about his promises of sparing Alm and undoing Mila's petrification. He also believes that Duma valued causing human suffering and it was something his worshipers should strive for, intending to kill Celica slowly in the original version of Gaiden. He is not above lying to his enemies as Jedah possesses a manipulative streak, using his enemies emotional weaknesses to his advantage, namely Celica's bond with Alm. He can make promises only to immediately betray them once he has obtained full control of his situation. He can be sadistic, believing that pain is only a means to make others stronger and his followers should strive to endure suffering. In the original Gaiden story, he intended to kill Celica slowly. He emotionally tortures her and laughs in her despair when Celica has come to realize that her efforts to both find Mila and protect Alm were in vain in wake of her self-sacrifice. To ensure his master's vision, he is willing to sacrifice anyone and everyone, even his own daughters (save Sonya) to give Duma more minions and fulfill his ambitions. He also has something of an unwillingness to accept change, as he believes Valentia could not survive without either Divine Dragon, especially Duma, so he stubbornly refused to believe Alm and Celica, who claimed that the nation can survive without the assistance of gods. Trivia According to unused internal data within the remake, Jedah is 147 years old. Category:Fire Emblem Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Pure Evil Category:Dark Priests Category:Cult Leaders Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Fanatics Category:Related to Hero Category:Master Manipulator Category:Collector of Souls Category:Summoners Category:Warmongers Category:Deceased Category:Parents Category:Archenemy Category:Delusional